1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air deflector or fairing for a trailer and more particularly to an air deflector or fairing for a trailer having a refrigeration unit mounted on the front wall of the trailer. This invention also relates to an air deflector which may be used with straight trucks having a refrigeration unit on the front wall of the van body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trailers of tractor-trailer rigs have a vertically disposed front wall with the upper end thereof being positioned some distance above the upper end of the cab of the trailer or truck. Many air deflectors or fairings have been previously provided to reduce the amount of air which impinges on the front wall of the trailer.
In many cases, the trailers are refrigerated by means of a refrigeration unit mounted on the front wall of the trailer with the upper end of the refrigeration unit being positioned below the upper end of the front wall of the trailer which causes air, which passes over the upper end of the refrigeration unit, to impinge upon that portion of the front wall of the trailer which is above the upper end of the refrigeration unit thereby affecting the full efficiency of the tractor. Although the above discussion relates to tractor-trailer rigs, straight trucks with refrigerated van bodies are subjected to the same problems as noted above.